13th bday mind blowen
by Tori657
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen to secter v when they turn 13? well with dectective Hoagie #2 your going to find out! they cant keep them away from remebering there pass! or, wait... or can they?
1. Chapter 1

13th birthday = mind blown

Chapter 1

"It was a hot summer day. I watched my Popsicle drip off of the stick on to the pavement. I don't really know why I think like a detective, I've always have been in to mystery things like that. I don't remember why though, I don't even know how I got into it. Heck, I don't even remember a thing before my 13th birthday! I guess that's why I've always have been crouis. Ever since my 13th birthday, well that's it, I don't remember." Hoagie walked around thinking HARD! "What would have made me forget?" Hoagie was 17 he was very popular at his school. He was a joker ( a bad one is what Abigail Lecon had proclaimed) and he also was an inventor, He didn't know why but he always had a thing with tools. He invented anything he could possible imagine! Hoagie decides enough was enough! "I know very little about myself I intend to find out more!" Hoagie went inside for clues.

"There is always someone in the world who knows a little bit more then you do, But when they have that extra bit of knowledge, they don't intend on letting it out. I walked to mom's old filing cabinet, the one with, the pictures. "ok, ok I know , THE PICTURES! Dun,dun, duh! It was the first place I could think to look, hey maybe pictures might brighten up my memory. I'll do anything to find out about my past!

Turns out my mom only took pics of me when I was a little kid. She said that I was always gone so she never got a chance. Even on my birthday! Well there's one of me on my 13th, but that's it!

The ole attic, the main storage room, as I was searching in a box I found one of my dad's old journals, I took a peek at the first date, 1967, teen years. I hide the book into my jacket. I didn't want mom to see it. I told her I was up here looking for information about our ancestors. And NOT about my dad. I run down stairs into my room. My bedroom is like any teens room, a bed a desk and a dresser. But my room has something I am positive no other teen has in his or her room, mine has a garage. But the thing is, I didn't even know about this "garage" until one night I feel off of my bed and hit my head against the wall. I realized a small tunnel that lead to a small room, I just say it's a garage, because what kind of person would invent things in there doom? Any ways, I don't know why but this book was getting me really excited. I knew it had nothing to do with my younger years, but for some reason, when I saw it was a about a teen I had to stash it away and know all of the information… I mean it's just an instinct.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DREAM

"Why'd the chicken cross the road?"

"Agh!" cried #5

"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!" cried Hoagie "HA, ha, ha!"

"#2 stop with the jokes and get on to the ship!" cried #1

"Ok, ok stop your complaining I'm coming!"

"3, 2, 1, LIFT OFF!" Hoagie hollered

"Pirates at 3 o'clock" yelled #4

REALITY

"AAHHH!" Hoagie screamed as he jumped out of bed and fell face first to the floor. "What was that all about?" he said aloud. He looked over to where he had placed his dad's journal. _Ever since I touched it I've been have wired dreams… I haven't even read it yet, but for some reason, it's been calling out to me saying, "Get me to head quarters ASAP!" What headquarters? NASI? _ He thought as he walked to the book. "_I can't walk away from it… I have to read it, NOW!" _ Hoagie grabbed the journal and was about to flip to the first page, "HOAGIE!" cried his mother. Hoagie quickly threw the book on his desk, which he soon regretted, all he wanted at that moment was to have it back in his hand, away from, from, from what? That part seemed like it was trapped inside a fog. He started to remember something, "stay away from… fog" his mom quickly interrupted "Are you ok? I heard a big scream then a thud! Are you hurt? Do I need to call a doctor?" "No mom I'm fine." "O good, well I'm here if you need me, goodnight." The door shut and hoagie quickly turned around to get the journal off of his desk to read. It was gone. Hoagie got on all fours quickly searching around his messy floor. He stood up and looked at the slightly cracked window. "_Did I open that?" _He looked closer, just in time to see a guinea pig running through his yard, caring his book.

Chapter 3

_ Good work , this book will keep him from remembering, from any one remembering, our little secret._

Hoagie started out the window for what seemed to be like an hour. "A guinea pig? It was probably hungry and decided to get something to eat! And of course it had to be MY book!" Hoagie practically screamed, but not loud enough for his mom to hear. I may never get another break! Hoagie sat on his bed and thought, finally you got up looked out the window. "I will find you, and when I do… What can I do to a guinea pig? Sell it? No, when I do I'll give you to Tommy. Yeah that will teach it! Not to mess with Hoagie P. Gilligan!"

"_It was a cold night, I couldn't sleep so I went to go look for the thief. I had my trusty ole flash light, and a canteen full of water. I'm not going home without my book. And probably won't go home without a fight." _

"Hey Tommy want a Guinea pig?" Hoagie had found the guinea pig, but of course it didn't have the book, Hoagie only knew it was the right one because what other kind of guinea pigs run around the streets?

"Sure I'll take it!" Tommy said excitedly. Hoagie held out the prize he had caught. Tommy froze instantly and under his breath whispered, " ?"

"What?" Hoagie asked barley hearing him, "Mr. who?"

"O nothing." Tommy said suddenly as he turned to leave with his new pet.

"Wait Tommy, before I was 13 what did I like to do? You were old enough to remember right? I cant remember anything!"

"NO, I mean no… I don't, umm, have to go, sorry Hoagie, bye!" Tommy ran out of the house to meet up with his friends that he played with every day.

_"What was that about? _Hoagie thought, _I wonder… _

To be continued…


End file.
